


No Capes!

by TheUnicornAstronaut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Post-volume 4, only happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornAstronaut/pseuds/TheUnicornAstronaut
Summary: Team RWBY reunites and see what's changed about one another. Weiss points out the most important things.





	No Capes!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and light on the heart, so here you go!

“What on Remnant is that?” was the first thing she screeched, her high pitched disbelief heard two floors down. Her finger was thrust in Yang’s direction, shaking slightly in barely restrained anger.

Yang stared at her in confusion. “My cape?”

Exasperated, Weiss threw her hands above her head.”Yes! What kind of monstrosity is that?” Then she noticed Blake’s similar twin coattails, and groaned loudly. “Oh my dust, Blake, not you too!”

”What’s wrong with our capes?” the black haired girl asked flatly. Her amber eyes just as confused as Yang was.

”What’s wr- just look at them! They’re so long and bulky I’m surprised you didn’t get it snagged by a Grimm or a stray tree branch!” a hint of a smile formed on Yang’s lips. Oh, so it was that kind of game? Two can play at that, Schnee.

”Well, your oversized heels are just as impractical,” Yang rebutted, homing in on Weiss’s expression.

”Impractical?” she smirked, placing a hand on her chest, “I’ve learned to fight like this, I’m fine! What you two have are hazards to your health.” She scrutinized their attire with a critical eye, not bothering to hide the fact she was taking every detail of her teammates and storing them securely in her memory.

”I know how to fight in these too…” Blake mumbled softly as she glanced down at her boots. Yang patted her shoulder reassuringly.  For the first time in forever, everything felt kinda normal. It was nice.

Ruby then chose to come out of the bathroom, and slung an arm over her partner’s shoulders.”We all adapt, it’s fine, Weiss! Just a small change in appearance is all it takes to make you even more awesome. Just look at you, your hair’s way shorter now! It looks great!” Her other arm started ruffling the white haired girl’s shoulder length hair.

”Stop touching it, dolt! It’s going to frizz at this rate!” She shoved her off, trying to wrestle her poofing hair into some kind of order. She was really starting to regret letting Ruby cut her hair.

”Do you really think these are impractical?” Yang gestured to their capes as Ruby and Weiss started to bicker back and forth.

Blake smiled at her, ”Of course not, this is just Weiss saying she’s missed us.” It made sense. Weiss always had a hard time expressing herself, this must’ve been her way of trying to show she cared.

”Huh. Honestly, I wouldn’t expect anything less. She must be really happy to see us,” Yang grinned. Blake returned it as they turned back to their teammates.

They looked just in time to watch Ruby get a finger shoved into her chest, Weiss’s irate tone bleeding into their ears.  

Blake hummed. ”I think so.”

“Good ‘ole Ice Queen is back, and better than ever,” Yang said softly enough so only Blake could hear. They both let out a hearty laugh.

”Ruby Rose, stop petting my hair or so help me I’ll feed you to a Beowolf!” Weiss suddenly shouted.Ruby ran to the other side of the room, laughing her first real laugh with her team in several months.

”You have to catch me first!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they weren't too out of character, this was more for fun than anything, but I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> I appreciate all comments and kudos, you guys keep me going so don't be afraid to say something!


End file.
